The End of the World
by Allie X 'I
Summary: Yuma and and his class had won an all-expense paid trip to a beautiful valley in the countryside after Yuma had won the grand prize from the lottery. But when they arrive, Yuma's dreams of a girl in a red kimono and an old manor becomes more and more frequent until he couldn't perceive what was reality. To make matter worse... "Hey Yuma! Where are you?" "Yuma?" "Yuma?" "YUMA!"


_The sun was so high in the sky, it's rays shining down on the grass and flowers, the intensity killing them off and dehydrating the plants before it could even grow. Thankfully the plants her parents brought back from their travels were kept safe, comfortable warm and moist, and protected from the harsh rays through the help of the foreign item covering the ceiling (something called 'blass'?). It made her feel like she was actually outside of her village, experiencing the astounding heat from the famous barren lands and smelling the aroma of the flora from the vast forests filled with strange creatures and rivers. Oh she couldn't _wait_ for her coronation to come! She almost caused her water-giver (which was a _better_ name for water_ can_) to clatter to the ground as she danced around the stone pathways, arms up in the air, moving with music only she could hear. _

_Many of the servants and family members would see her like this and will lightly tease her for her childish antics. But for now she was alone, and nobody can interrupt her moment of happiness amongst her beautiful plants and the wonderful music playing._

'_For you to dance so gracefully makes me think something strange is amiss.'_

_She ignored the playful jab, continuing to dance to the tune her flowers help make. 'You are must be a stranger if you had not known me for so long.'_

'_I was under the impression that you had something crawled up in your garments.'_

_She laughed, stilling her movements but keeping her eyes closed, wanting the music be ingrained in her memory, forever remembering this moment with her flowers and her dearest friend. 'You always knew how to make me laugh.' She opened her eyes and turned to see the familiar mismatched pair of eyes that belonged to her companion. 'And always knew the moment when I need you most…'_

"…_Astral."_

"You called for me, Yuma?"

"GAAAH!" _THUMP!_

Yuma groaned, his body aching from the sudden wakeup call and his foot burning from the friction caused by said appendage caught in his hammock. He slowly got up, detangling his foot and rubbing the bump on his forehead, all the while glaring at the floating alien above him.

"Geez, Astral! What the heck was that for?!" He yelled; glad that his sister and grandmother couldn't hear him up in the attic.

"I was just curious as to why you were talking in your sleep," Astral replied, not noticing (or just ignoring) the evil look his partner was giving him. "you were murmuring about 'water' and 'music' constantly until out suddenly called for me."

"Wha-what!" Yuma stuttered, blushing in embarrassment. _So that part wasn't a dream,_ He thought, standing up and clenching his fist while shaking off the surprise, replacing it with anger. "Why would _I _ever call out _your_ name!?"

[**AUTHORS NOTE: **That could be taken _so wrong,_ Yuma. XD Curse my dirty mind!]

"I would not know, Yuma," Astral replied in his calm demeanor, "as I do not have the power to look in your dream. Can you tell me what it is about, Yuma?"

"Ugh!" Yuma's eyes widened, completely taken off guard by the question. He then shook his head from the question, giving his fr-_partner_ a smile and trying to forget the initial shock. "It's nothing, Astral. In fact, I can't even remember it anymore, so it must've been unimportant. Besides, most dreams are about stupid stuff. So you can just forget about it."

It _was_ important, actually, but fortunately his partner didn't pry, deciding to learn more about the Sparrow through the "strange flashing box". With his partner engrossed (yes he knows big words) in the TV and with him having no way of going back to sleep, Yuma shed his pajamas off and grabbed his (slightly wrinkled) uniform from the ground and began to put It on. Although distracting himself through his clothing did not help shake off sensation the feeling of the sun and the scent of those flowers tickling his nose. It was just so _real_.

Truth be told, he'd been having these dreams for _years_, ever since he could remember. It wasn't the he couldn't trust his friends (and Astral) with this bit of knowledge, but he felt that discussing his dreams may ship him off to an asylum or, worse, have _the talk_. (He shivered from fear.) Also, telling somebody about his dreams felt a little too personal, almost like he was going to tell his life story. Besides, the dreams were only fleeting, sometimes centering on certain rooms (such as a fabulously furnished living room) or even people (the images warped from vague recollections), causing him to think it was all a part of him feeling the flow or just an aspect of his imagination.

But ever since Astral came into the picture, his dreams became more…_vivid_. The fleeting images became more pronounced, the people's faces became more stylized, and the sensations of the dreams became more real. His dreams had also started centering about this one girl, sometimes through a first person point of view or sometimes through the surroundings she was in. It didn't help that his dreams appeared at least once or twice a week, although it did give him a better image of his dream-girl (literally). She was around his height, usually decked out in a simple red kimono with a black sash. It took some time, but he finally got a look at her face, and _man_ was she pretty! Her eyes were a deep brown, almost mistaken for black, her face angular yet gentle like a porcelain doll. Her hair was normally in a bun, some stand loose, but whenever she was alone or in the greenhouse (no wonder why it was warm), she would let her hair loose, letting it cascade just barely below her shoulders. If the dreams only centered on her, then he would have been _glad_ to go to sleep.

But ever since the whole "Dark Mist" incident, the dreams became a bit more…_personal_. He was beginning to experience her feelings, sometimes waking up with a thousand-watt smile or a depressing cloud above his head. Sometimes he would look at a problem in his book or talk with Bronk, and then all of a sudden his mind would flash to his dream-girl reading a thick tome _definitely not_ common for her age or playing tag with some of the village children. And when he snapped out of it, he could still smell the old paper tickling his nose or the bouts of laughter wanting to escape his throat. He was also experiencing flashbacks, as the dream would one moment center on her ten-year-old self talking with an adult and the next moment the dream would center on her six-year-old self watching butterflies land on her plants.

_And today I met her friend_, he mused, fixing the Emperor's Key and his uniform in his bedroom in front of his mirror. Seeing nothing out of place, he called for Astral he returned into the key and headed down to the kitchen. Fixing himself a quick breakfast, he washed and put away his dishes and left for school, writing a note to his sis if she woke up to find him gone.

While walking, he began to think back on his dreams. For every night he would close his eyes and dream about that girl, he would always feel this sense of …not just nostalgia but also _apprehension_, as if something bad was going to happen. And _soon._

On another note, his dreams were actually _helpful_ and not just figments of imagination. Once when his teacher had caught him napping and asked him to answer his question, his dream-girl just so happened to be studying about said subject and was able to rattle off the answer with a straight face. The looks he got when his teacher said, "… correct."

_Priceless!_

"Yuma, you are about to run into a pole."

"Huh-?" _BAAAM!_ "GAAAH!"

The people who were walking near him laughed as Yuma stumbled back, rubbing his forehead while glaring at the curios alien above his head. _Damn it Astral!_

He swore his forehead will bruise by noon.

* * *

**Oh good another one.**

**Allie: Didn't you added more to this fic?**

**I did, but I was too impatient so I figured to just go ahead and make the story.**

**Allie: Hmph, understandable. Already working on the second chapter?**

**Yep! I'm also working on the second chapter of Mrs. Peeping Tom.**

**Allie: You just couldn't get away from it, huh?**

**Nope! XD**

**Allie: *sigh* -_-'**

**Besides, the second chapter would explain everything that was missing.**

**Allie: Like Astral and Yuma's background?**

**And yours.**

**Allie: And-Wait, what?**

**Well it's not really _you_, per say, but more like an extension of yourself is playing a major role in the second chapter.**

**Allie: ...So basically it's just a parallel version of me.**

**Just take off the parallel!**

**Allie: . . .**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter of "The End of the World"!**

**Allie: Please tell us what you think with your reviews.**

**Hope to see ya soon~!**

**Allie: Ja ne!**


End file.
